


Distant Memories

by myexcellentadventure



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myexcellentadventure/pseuds/myexcellentadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon gives Enzo the antidote but a few memories of his time of being locked up are still fresh in his mind. It has an effect that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories

Damon had pushed aside the part of him that cared for so long that it almost felt natural when he looked at Enzo and only called for Elena as his friend collapsed in his arms. He had to come across as though he didn't care and right now showing no emotions were easy because Enzo couldn't see him. But that was just it, perhaps this was the time show that he was feeling something because then Enzo couldn't hold it against him. The vampire sighed with Enzo still in his arms, You are going crazy old man, he thought to himself as he stood. He held Enzo in his arms and started carrying back towards Dr Wes' laboratory. There had to be something in there that was going to help. 

 

When he finally reached the room he placed Enzo on the examination table and started searching the cupboards for antidote. It was more of a guessing game and he had to try and few things before he felt good about it. He leaned back on of the counters before sighing and closing his eyes. Damon had had enough of people from his past coming back to haunt him. He had made so many mistakes and hurt so many people that he claimed to care about that he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. He was sure as hell that Enzo only knew a part of him. Or perhaps he was wrong. Enzo had always been rather perceptive. "Oh what trouble we could have got into" He mumbled to himself. Though again the trouble was half the the thing that he loved Enzo. Damon smiled to himself as his errant thought never made him realize what he had just internally admitted.

 

[1954]

 

Damon fell against the bars and groaned quietly. He was clutching his stomach which had just been cut open and set aflame several times. They had used water straight to extinguish the flames but the pain was still fresh in mind. How was this a help to their so-called cause? Perhaps they just thought of it as amusement most days and that seeing a monster that was supposed to be stronger them too weak to even string two words together.

 

Dr Whitmore left out the room and shut the door behind him. He heard it lock with a loud click and he closed his eyes. At least he was allowed one moment of piece. Which was soon interrupted by some blood being pushed through to his cell. He looked to see Enzo leaning against the bars. Damon shook his head. He wasn't going to do that to Enzo when he had been through much similar things only hours earlier. "You need that more than I do" He said that as the pained expression still stayed in place.

 

Enzo however was not a fool and even though he needed the blood he would not take it. Damon was friend and he had been here a little longer than a year. Enzo needed to look after him especially where he would not look after himself. He moved so that he was closer to Damon and slipped his hand through the bar to grasp the older vampire's shoulder. "You need it, I will get more blood tomorrow so do not worry." Enzo felt a hand clasp to onto his with what he swore was desperation. Damon was holding onto him and leaned his forehead against the bars, as close as he could get to Enzo.

 

"You should stop being so nice to me" Damon managed a small chuckle though Enzo was the only person he was smiling for nowadays. The two had become very close over the past year that he had been locked up here. It was a comfort having someone he could talk to, relate to. He gripped tightly onto Enzo's hands and worked fingers through so that they were laced together. He just needed something solid to hold onto.

 

"I don't know if you have noticed this, mate. But I need you just as much" Enzo stopped his joking for a moment to state just how much Damon's friendship meant to him. They were close, almost like...no. They were something than other brothers and maybe it was some sort of Stockholm Syndrome that was taking their lives but all Enzo could do was smile softly in victory as Damon drank the blood. He had saved his friend for another day.

 

[Back to the Present]

 

"What the hell did you give me?" Enzo snapped and pulled Damon out of his thoughts with a little bit of a shock. Enzo was sitting on the examination table looking quite confused with his current surroundings. He was so sure that the poison was going to kill him and that he would be plotting revenge from the other side. But instead Damon had saved him as Enzo had done many times over. 

 

"The antidote, I think" Damon answered. He shrugged at Enzo and crossed his arms over his chest. Why on Earth had that memory decided to show its face right about now? It was a time when Damon thought he could move on from Katherine and that planning revenge with Enzo was a much better choice. The vampire in front of him was certainly someone he could count on. Well that might have been true had Damon not betrayed him.

 

"Look mate, if this your attempt at making amends..."

 

Damon held his hand up to silence Enzo but the other vampire just blurred over to him, grabbed his neck in his hand and pinned him to the nearest wall. He had come looking for Damon's blood, to kill his former friend and yet all he could see was the man who helped him through those five years he was captured. "You should die for what you have done" Still the look on Enzo's face did not fade.

 

Damon took his hesitation without any of his and spun them around so that he was one who had Enzo pinned against the wall his Damon's hand against his neck. Damon's eyes darkened and he was frustrated. Why couldn't have seen that he couldn't save him? "Dammit Enzo! I tried to save you! I did everything that I could to get you out of there. I had to flip the switch to leave you behind." Damon could see that Enzo still did not believe him and that just made Damon even angrier. "You were everything to me and I am sorry that I left you there"

 

For the briefest moment Enzo saw the Damon he knew, the one had befriended and well...loved. Enzo tried to shake his head but the grip that Damon had on him was far too strong. He could barely manage the next few words which he was planning to say. "I am sorry too, Damon..." Enzo let the words leave his lips and tried to come across as though he was still angry. It wasn't the truth. He was heart broken.

 

Damon had seen that pleading look through the bars many times before. They had never been close enough to get the comfort that they really wanted from one another. Damon found himself thinking 'Why can't I have that comfort now?' There was nothing in his way so without another second passing Damon dropped his hand from Enzo's neck and crashed their lips together. 

 

To say that Enzo hadn't been expecting it would have been a lie. He had thought about it many times but they had never been able to get this far. It took the feel of Damon's soft lips against his own for Enzo to completely forget where was and the reason he had come here. Instead the vampire let his hands travel to Damon's back. He trailed his hands down to Damon's shirt and gripped tightly before pulling the other vampire's hips against his own. A low moan left his lips. This was how it was meant to be from the beginning.

 

Damon reveled in the feeling that this new closeness brought to them both. It had lit up senses that Damon wasn't even aware he could feel ever again. His hands passed Enzo's hips and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist. He could feel himself growing harder by the second and nothing could stop him now. He bit down on Enzo's bottom lip when the other started to rip his shirt in two.

 

Enzo knew exactly what he wanted now and that first kiss had given him the confidence to go after it. He used all his strength to get himself back down on the ground again which separated the two for a moment. Enzo soon recovered and pushed Damon's shirt off his shoulders. There was a brief second where he was allowed to appreciate the sight of the well-tone muscles of Damon Salvatore before he was attacking his neck with desperate kisses and forcing his jeans down to the floor.

 

"You're still wearing far too much" Damon mumbled and leaned his head back. This was everything that he ever wanted and needed. He made quick work on Enzo's shirt and threw that to the ground. The view was even better than Damon had imagined. Enzo was toned and built. Damon could picture himself kissing every inch of other vampire and never getting tired of it. He tore his thoughts away long to kick his shoes and pants off.

 

Enzo took this an invitation to pin Damon against the wall again, facing away from him. Enzo practically clawed at his belt to get it off and then pushed his jeans complete down. There was no point in taking them off if they did not have time. He reached around to wrap his hand around Damon's length. Enzo stroked it painfully slow causing a low and gutteral moan to leave Damon's lips. 

 

"If you don't man up and fuck me I will be bending you over that table in a minute" 

 

Enzo would have time to be shocked at Damon's words later. For now he was only all too willing to oblige. He pulled his hand away from Damon's length and held his hips once again. He lined himself up with Damon's entrance. Again, there would be time for being gentle and questioning things later. Instead of preparing Damon he pushed his hard length inside the other slowly.

 

Damon winced at the pain at first but knew quite well of the feeling that was to come from this. So he pushed his hips back and held his hands against the wall. There was nothing to grip onto. But the distraction of how wonderful Enzo was starting to feel against him was far better than anything he could have known. Especially when Enzo that one spot he had been searching since he knew that this was going to happen.

 

When Enzo realized that Damon was moving with him he sped up his movements just a little and held his hips a little tighter. Curses left his lips along with loud moans of Damon's name which he would be surprised if the whole campus had heard. He lay kisses at the skin that he could get across as he continued to thrust inside the other. He was not going to last long if this was the case. 

 

Damon took one of his hands away from the wall and wrapped it around his own length. He needed some friction and Enzo was so deliciously busy that he would dare not move his hands. Instead he jerked himself in a lazy fashion until he felt himself tighten around Enzo. Enzo loudly and bit down into Damon's skin as he came. Damon lost himself on the wall in front of him.

 

Enzo took a deep breath and stayed right where he was. He wrapped his arms around Damon's waist and tried to calm himself. "I've waited a very long time to do that" He murmured quietly. He couldn't see Damon's expression which had now turned into a wide grin before speaking. "You are definitely coming back to Mystic Falls with me"


End file.
